zRéincarnations
by Acrystar
Summary: Akane est mis à la porte par sa mère... où va t'il aller frapper? Yaoï
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclamer : Les personnages de I'll ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage). Ils sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Asada Senseï, le maître incontesté et incontestable du dessin ! (Réctification après le dernier tome de I'll ... > NAAAAAAAAANNN !) Et blablabla et blablabla…

Genre : Yaoi, lemon.

Résumé : Découverte de sentiments si c'est pas chou ça !

_Hebichu_

_

* * *

_

**Réincarnations**

**1

* * *

**

Comme à chaque fois que je rentrais à pas d'heure, ma mère m'engueula. On se prit la tête quelque temps, puis fou de rage je claquais la porte en l'insultant. C'est un vieux manège entre nous, mais ce soir là, ça me saoula. Je suis resté plusieurs heures dehors. Je ne voulais pas rentrer la queue entre les jambes. Il se mit à pleuvoir, et j'ai regretté mon vieux caractère. Dormir dehors sous cette pluie battante... J'ai erré dehors. J'avais deux choix...

1 : Essayer d'appeler Sumire, mais sûr je me ferais jeter par ses parents !

2 : Revenir la queue entre les jambes chez ma mère, en la suppliant.

Quoique en réfléchissant bien je pouvais demander l'hospitalité aux gars. Mais qui ?

Sans m'en apercevoir, je me suis retrouvé devant chez Hiiragi. J'ai levé les yeux... Il ne dormait pas encore, la lumière était allumée. Je suis resté là à me questionner. Quand la pluie se changea en orage, j'ai décidé de monter les marches et de frapper. Il était presque minuit passé, la porte s'est ouverte, et il m'a dévisagé.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as ?

-Heu...

Que lui répondre ? La vérité, il allait se foutre de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire autre chose, alors...

-Ma mère m'a foutu dehors, dormir dehors ça va... mais par ce temps... es-ce que...

Son regard se fit noir, j'entendis un bruit s'échapper de son appart. Il n'est peut-être pas seul...

-Ha pardon... je... je vais... je vais me prendre un chambre d'hôtel !

J'allais tourner les talons, quand sa porte s'est grande ouverte.

-Allez entre !

Je me suis retourner et lui ai sourit. Il m'a indiqué la douche et m'a filer des vêtements propres.

-T'as de la chance de faire la même taille que moi !

-Merci.

-Ha merde, mon pop corn.

Hiiragi partit vers le coin cuisine, et revint avec un plat de pop corn.

-T'as de la chance, ce soir j'ai de quoi manger ! J'allais me mater un film !

-Génial ! C'est quoi ?

-Heu je sais plus. C'est un truc qu'un mec de ma classe m'a filé. Un film super, à ce qu'il m'a dit ! Attends... Où est-ce que je l'ai mit !

Il farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit une K 7 vidéo.

-Voilà, c'est "Volcano High"

-Génial ! J'ai voulu le voir au cinéma, mais bon, Sumire avait décidé de voir un dessin animé à la con !

-Ben voilà, tu le verras.

Il sortit la K 7 de sa boite.

- Putain il ne l'a pas rembobinée !

Pendant le lapse de temps, on n'a pas parlé... Qu'avais-je à lui dire ? Rien... on s'était vu presque toute la journée.

-Bon s'est partit.

Hiiragi lança la K 7, son téléphone sonna au même moment, il regarda le numéro s'afficher, fit une petite moue, et s'exila dans la salle de bain.

-Hé hé !

Je jubilais à l'idée de le voir. Mais les premières images, m'ont tout de suite retiré mon sourire.

-Qu'est-ce...

Je suis resté pétrifié devant les images... Comment réagir face à cela!

-Putain m'appeler pour ça à cette heure... J'aurais jamais du lui filer mon numéro à cette nana! Ha, ça a commencé?

Je n'ai même pas tourné la tête. Je sentais mes poils se hérisser rien que de voir ses images!

-Tachibana?

Hiiragi s'approcha de moi, et colla son regard sur la télé.

On est resté comme ça quelques minutes... Je ne sais pas trop, mais, le flot d'images continuait à s'écouler devant nous. C'était pire qu'un film d'horreur, en faite, j'aurais préféré que cela en soit un. J'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi, j'ai vu la télécommande se fracasser à ses pieds. J'ai regardé Hiiragi, son visage était complètement pâle.

-Heu je crois que ton ami à ranger Volcano dans la mauvaise boite! Et nous, on a droit à une super pioche! J'espere qu'il voulait pas le voir ce soir avec sa copine, ça risque de casser l'ambiance sur du Volcano High!

Hiiragi ne réagit même pas à mes paroles...

-J'éteins, ou tu veux le mater?

Son regard se posa sur moi...

-Hein?

-Ça te dit un film de cul version SM gore ou j'éteins!

-Heu éteint, c'est bon, pas envie de voir ce truc.

Il s'assit en face de la table et plongea son regard dans le bol de pop corn.

-T'es choqué?

-Tsss

-T'en avais déjà maté avant?

- Nan, je ne suis pas une putain de pervers! Je n'imaginais pas ça de lui!

-Qui s'est?

-Kubozuka!

-T'in, tu sais comment le surnomment les mecs de la classes?

-Nope, et je veux même pas le savoir!

-Hé hé... Tiens je ne t'ai pas entendu parler d'une fille! C'est qui, c'est qui?

-...

-Ta copine?

-...

-Oulàààà c'est si sérieux que cela?

-...

-Hé bé! T'es un flambeur!

-...

-Et puis sexy comme tu es c'est normal!

Son regard pivota vers moi.

-Moi sexy?

-Ben ouai! De qui veux-tu que je parle?

-...

-Bon alors elle t'appelait pour te dire des mots doux, glisser un bonne nuit et te demander si vous pouviez sortir demain ensemble?

-...

-Hé, heu je parle dans le vide là!

-...

-Ok! Je crois que je vais me rentrer, même s'il faut que je me mette à quatre pattes et que je fasse le ménage pendant une semaine!

-...

Il ne me retient même pas l'enfoiré!

-Hiiragi? Ça ne va pas?

-Hum?

-Ça va?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

Je me suis réassis en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le tourmenter autant!

-Hiiragi c'est la fille qui t'a foutu dans cet état?

-Nan je m'en fiche d'elle! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai donné mon numéro...

-Tu voulais peut-être juste avoir une amie...

-Nan, c'est une groupie... Elle veut fonder un fan club pour moi! Bon, accessoirement, elle veut aussi sortir avec moi... En faite c'est une fille envahissante!

-Haha un fan club Hiiragi Jr! Je m'y inscris, moi! Dès lundi!

-BAKA!

-Hé hé c'est mignon ça! C'est une petite Sumire en second!

-Je dirais plus une Mika!

-Ha houlà, je crois que... ouai c'est clair mieux vaut pas traîner avec elle! C'est du suicide!...

Plus rien pendant plus de cinq minutes. J'ai grignoté la moitié du pop corn.

-Tu veux que je te laisse, Hiiragi?

-Heu nanan ça va...

-Qu'es-ce que t'as? Tu peux m'en parler hein! On est peut-être rival de temps en temps, mais je pense pouvoir endosser le mot ami, enfin je crois, enfin c'est comme tu le sens.

Il a fait une moue qui ressemblait à un sourire... Enfin je crois... C'est pas sûr pour le mot ami apparemment.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne vais pas te forcer...

On est resté dans le silence encore quelques minutes avant qu'il le brise et me foute pour le coup, un coup au cœur, quand son visage devint si sérieux, et si lugubre...

-Tachibana... toute à l'heure... Comment dire ça... Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait ce film?

-Hein?

Je l'ai regardé bizarrement... Bien sûr, ça fait bizarre de voir ça à la place de Volcano High mais y penser encore... ça l'a peut-être vraiment choqué!

-Ben... ce que ça m'as fait? Peur, enfin non disons… malsain!

-Repoussant?

-Nan pas à ce point là quand même! Haha, juste que j'étais pas préparé psychologiquement à voir une scène pareille, et quand même quelle scène, je suis pas sûr de vouloir tester un truc comme ça... Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars! Et puis perso... Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par ça... Pas encore du moins! Pourquoi? T'as trouvé ça repoussant?

-Hum... je crois...

-Bah c'est juste un film, hein! Fait pour des pervers, et des mecs en manque!

Je finis par zapper les chaînes. Des documentaires animaliers, des concerts de rock à la Saki, des dessins animés plus que désœuvrés, un talk show à la con, un journal de la nuit, un atelier recette, et pour finir, un truc zarbe...

« Vos enfants sont une énigme... Beaucoup de parents ont du mal à faire face aux multiples facettes de leur progéniture, des enfants qui veulent s'affirmer dans un mouvement, un groupe. Ce soir nous verrons le cas de deux familles. La première dont le fils vient de faire son coming out, entendez par cela que leur fils est homosexuel, et la deuxième dont leur fils, s'est inscrit dans un groupe bien sombre, le gothisme, mais qu'est-ce que c'est! »

-Waaaaaaaaaa regarde ça, on croirait Saki! Encore pire! Mon dieu! Et tout ces piercings! Baaaaaahhhh!

« Commençons par la première famille. Yosuke a 21 ans, il vient de présenter à sa famille son petit ami Kikuchi 22 ans. Ils sont ensemble depuis 4 ans et n'avaient encore osé le dire à aucune de leurs deux familles. Aujourd'hui l'affaire a explosé et les réactions sont partagées. Incompréhension, colère, pleures, sont les réactions les plus fréquentes des familles exposées à ce problème. »

-Arf, des pédés! Mon dieu nan!

-Les appelles pas comme ça!

-Hein? Tu les aimes toi?

-C'est des gens comme tout le monde non?

-Ouai mais bon, juste de penser qu'un mec puisse me mater avec des vilaines idées dans la tête ça... Déjà que j'ai du mal à supporter ça d'une fille!

-Pff...

« Avant je n'osais pas le dire, à personnes, même pas à mes amis, je vivais complètement en reclus. Comment allaient-ils le prendre? J'avais vraiment peur de ça. Quand j'ai rencontré Kikuchi, j'ai mit plus d'un an à le lui avouer, mais ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie! Je l'ai dit à mes amis, et ils l'ont tous bien prit. Le plus dur c'est de le dire à la famille! Mais j'aimerais passer un message à ceux, et celles qui sont dans cette situation. Ne restez pas là à vous ronger de l'intérieur, ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes comme vous êtes, personne, ne pourra vous changer. Même en essayant, vous resterez frustrés encore plus! Le mieux est de le dire, à ceux qui vous sont proches! Et si un de vos amis, vous plait, dite-lui, vous y perdriez si vous le lui dites pas! Si c'est vraiment un ami, il comprendra! Sinon c'est que ce mec n'est qu'une ordure! Et si par chance il ressent la même chose que vous, alors... Alors là! Là ça sera le bonheur! Le parfait bonheur! »

-Hé bé!

-Hé, si y'en avait un dans l'équipe, tu ferais quoi?

-Bah, je m'en fiche du moment qu'il essaye pas de me tripoter!

-Et si un mec te disait qu'il t'aime?

Je suis rester bouche bée, c'est quoi cette question?

-Bah... Je lui file un drop Kick dans sa sale gueule de poulpe! Et je lui balance Sumire dans la gueule! Haha. Sumire version Pitt bull! T'en connais?

-Ouai...

-T'as pas peur?

-Nan, pourquoi je devrais avoir peur!

-Hum, c'est vrai, du moment qu'il ne te harcèle pas!

Le silence est retombé sur la pièce, Kikuchi a parlé de sa relation avec Yosuke, puis c'est les parents qui ont prit la parole, disputes, pleurs, et incompréhension, c'est totalement ce qui s'est passé. La mère pleurait, le père disait qu'il ne comprenait pas, où il avait échoué dans l'éducation de son fils, et puis, les paroles violentes ont commencé à fuser...

-Éteind-moi ça ou change, ça m'énerve!

J'ai zappé encore et encore mais rien... J'ai éteint la télé et l'ai regardé.

-Pourquoi t'es énervé comme ça?

-Pour rien. On dort?

-Ouai.

Il a sortit des couvertures et un futon et à tirer la table. Je me suis installé par terre et, est retiré ses habits. (Les miens hein, enfin ceux qu'il m'a prêtés!) Et on s'est couché.

-Tachibana?

-Hum?

-Tu l'aimes?

-Qui? Sumire?

-Hum!

-Nan... c'est ma petite sœur! Elle a toujours été au près de moi, elle m'a toujours soutenu, c'est tout. Sumire, elle représente ma vie... Depuis que mon père est mort... Je n'ai plus qu'elle, enfin je n'avais qu'elle!

-...

-Maintenant je vous ai tous... Et surtout, j'ai... je t'ai toi...

-Humpf...

-Quoi?

-Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça!

-Ben, c'est la vérité. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré!

-Moi aussi...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Réincarnations**

**2**

* * *

Je regardais la mer, le vent souffla un peu plus fort, je me suis approché de l'eau. Hiiragi se tenait à côtés de moi, il m'a regardé et a murmuré quelque chose. Mes yeux se sont reposés sur l'eau. Elle était sombre et toute trouble, j'ai regardé un peu plus. L'eau bullait, des tonnes de petites bulles flottaient à la surface. Une main en sortie, puis un bras et une tête... Le bras s'agrippe au mollet d'Hiiragi, il me sourit, puis il se laisse happer, il n'essaye même pas de résister. Tout ce que je peux voir encore de lui c'est son regard triste, des larmes l'envahissent puis plus rien, reste seulement le visage de cette chose. Ce visage... Même difformé par ses boursouflures, ce visage, je le reconnais celui de mon... 

-Oto san!

Je me relève, l'orage gronde, il fait si sombre. Une petite lumière s'allume.

-Tachibana ça va?

-Je... je t'ai réveillé?

-Nan je ne dormais pas...

Il s'est levé, et s'est assis à coté de moi.

-Tu veux m'en parler?

-Bah... j'étais qu'un gosse, et il est mort, c'est tout... Un accident sur le bateau où il était.

Il ne dit plus rien, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, ça me plait. Je cale ma tête sur l'une de ses épaules, et ferme les yeux. Après un court moment ses bras m'enserrent, et je peux écouter les battements de son cœur. Je me sens rassuré, calme, serein, et heureux. Je sors, un espèce de ronronnement, et me ressert contre lui. Je le sens s'adosser contre son lit, et je me rendors paisiblement.

Un bruit de sonnerie me tire de mon sommeil, je sens Hiiragi tendre le bras et prendre quelque chose...

-Mochi mochi? Oh Shizuka... ça va? Ouai, moi aussi, excuse, mais tu peux rappeler plus tard... je ne veux pas réveiller, un ami... Comment? Plus important que toi? Ouai... C'est mon petit ami... Désolé! C'est comme ça, maintenant, laisse moi...

-Pff celle là... tant pis pour elle!

Petit ami?

-Petit ami? Qui t'as donné la permission de m'appeler comme ça?

-Ha désolé ça t'a réveillé, tu dormais pourtant si bien!

-Détourne la conversation!

-Bon, plus besoin que je te tienne alors!

Il se leva brusquement et me retrouvai propulsé par terre.

-Aïe! Baka!

Il partit dans la direction de la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Hiiragi?

-Hum?

-Merci, t'es le plus moelleux coussin, que j'ai jamais eut.

Son visage tourna rouge, il attrapa la boite de thé et me l'envoya dessus!

-Aïe! Elle est en fer! T'aurais pu me tuer!

-Pas avec ça! Et puis, ça t'apprendra à dire des conneries!

Je me lève, et plis les draps, je roule le futon, et le glisse sous son lit. Je remets la table à sa place. Je me dirige vers lui.

-Qu'es-ce qu'on mange?

-Va t'assoire, j'ai bientôt fini!

-Ok!

On a mangé dans le parfait silence... J'ai regardé le vent qui fessait bouger le rideau de sa fenêtre, et j'ai regardé ma montre.

-Onze heures... Je vais peut-être rentrer... Pas te déranger plus longtemps...

- Tu ne me déranges pas! Si tu veux, tu peux rester encore un peu...

CRACK

Ma mâchoire se retrouva sur la table. Depuis quand Hiiragi-san se sentait de dire des mots gentils? Depuis quand il souriait si heureux...

-Ano...? Qu'es-ce que tu as?

-Bah rien!

-Bah si! Tu me proposes de rester! T'es malade?

-Nan du tout!

Il me sort son plus beau sourire. Kami-Sama, que s'est-il passé! Il... ils ont changé mon Hiiragi!

-Qui es-tu IMPOSTEUR!

-Arrête!

-Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre, mais c'est bizarre de ta part!

J'ai décidé de rester. Hiiragi n'avait visiblement pas envie de rester seul, mais il n'avait rien envie de faire... Et moi...? Et moi je me faisais chier grave!

-Dis, t'as vraiment pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit? Je me fais chier grave!

-Heu... Bah si ça te dit... comme tu veux!

-Bon, on va au cinoche! J'ai des places gratos!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Réincarnations**

**3

* * *

**

Je me suis levé, et l'ai traîné derrière moi.

-Voilà on y est! Qu'est-ce qui te dit?

Il a regarder les noms des films, et m'a sourit.

-Comme tu veux...

Haaa il m'énerve!

-Bien c'est partit pour l'Effet Papillon!

-Ok

On a mater le film, sans s'échanger un mot, j'ai passé mon temps à l'épier, voir comment il réagissait, et vu qu'il ne m'a pas capté, je me suis remit à regarder le film. On était à peu près au milieu, quand je l'ai vu se lever précipitamment. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, je me suis levé aussi, et l'ai suivit.

Il s'est arrêter devant la glace des toilettes.

-K'so! K'so! Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai, bon sang! K'so!

Son poing est arrivé sur la glace avec force, j'ai vu un liquide rouge se répandre sur elle pendant, que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, je l'ai entendu murmuré :

-Toste... Pourquoi bon dieu! Je vais me prendre, un putain de râteau! Je le sais! Et pourtant! Pourtant! Quel con! Mais quel CON je fais! Akane... Pourquoi?

Il s'est écroulé contre le lavabo et s'est mit à pleurer, plus violement... Devais-je entrer dans la salle? Devais-je aller le consoler! Devais-je intervenir! Et ces paroles qu'est-ce…

Il se ressaisit et fixa la glace, son regard se figea, il croisa le mien. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quelque chose, qu'il s'élança vers la sortie. Il courut si vite, que je l'ai perdu en plein milieu de l'avenue. J'ai continué à le chercher, j'ai questionné les passants, j'ai couru comme un désespéré. Où allais-je le retrouver. Je tournai à un croisement et m'arrêtai à bout de souffle. J'entendis le bruit d'une balançoire rouillée, et posai mes yeux sur un Hiiragi complètement prostré.

-Hiiragi?

-Hum!

Son regard se tourna vers moi, et se figea. Il se releva et...

-Matte! Matte Hiiragi! Tu ne vas pas te remettre à courir? Pasque là, je te suis plus, je suis à bout! T'as l'intention de courir jusqu'à Tokyo comme ça!

Il s'arrêta net, se rassit sur la balançoire et me tourna le dos.

-K'so! Qu'est-ce que tu as! Toute à l'heure je croyais que t'étais le plus heureux des hommes, et là on croirait que tu viens d'apprendre que ton chien est mort! Merde! C'est le film qui t'a rendu comme ça? T'as trouvé ça emmerdant, ou c'est autre chose! C'est moi? T'as un problème avec moi?

-Non avec moi...

-Tu m'en parles?

-Non...

-Hiiragi, j'ai pas tout entendu mais j'ai un rapport là dedans, je veux savoir!

-Je... Je suis un sale pédé comme t'as dit!

Je me suis surpris à sourire. Je me suis avancé vers lui...

-Tsss... BAKA! T'es un être humain, t'es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Non? T'es juste une face de poulpe qui fait chier son monde! Hé, hé... Tu m'aimes?

-Hein?

-Je veux savoir...

-Je crois...

-Hé bé...

-Désolé...

-Nan c'est plutôt flatteur... J'ai deux groupies. Une des plus douces filles de Kouzu, et sûrement le gars le plus bougon de la ville, mais tu sais quoi? Je les aime bien, tout les deux! C'est mes deux trésors, des trésors inestimables, que j'aimerais garder, encore très, très longtemps!

Il se retourne enfin, il sèche ses yeux, et se remet à se balancer doucement.

-Hiiragi?

-...

-On rentre?

-Hum... Pardon pour le film!

-Pas grave, j'irais le revoir une autre fois!

On est rentré main dans la main, sans rien se dire de plus...

Quand on est rentré il nous a préparé un thé.

-Tiens.

-Merci Hiiragi-chan!

-Hein? Vas-y moques-toi bien de moi!

-Hé hé, mais nan, va! Je dis ça pour te taquiner, j'avais pas l'intention de te froisser!

-Hum...

-Hiiragi prend pas cette tête! Putain! Est-ce que je viens de dire que je pouvais plus t'encadrer?

-Nan...

-Ben alors! On croirait que tu portes 30 kilos de tristesse! Allège! Allège, je veux pas aller te repêcher!

-Hum...

-Et puis formule une phrase, tu me feras plaisir.

-Je note...

-Ouai!

Je me suis rapproché de lui et ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. J'ai regardé les images que m'envoyait la télé, et l'est éteinte.

-Hum?

-Hé hé, plus envie de mater cette connerie!

J'ai approché ma main de sa joue et l'ai caressé, j'ai déposé un baiser dans son cou et j'ai glissé mon autre main sous son T-shirt.

-Arrête! À quoi tu joues!

-Heu...

-C'est pas marrant, Tachibana.

-C'était pas fait pour l'être! Désolé, si Monsieur à ses ragnagnas! Je me tire, tu l'auras bien voulu.

J'ai claqué la porte, et suis rentré chez moi!

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, pourquoi j'avais fait ça ! Pourquoi ces gestes… À ce que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais eut une si forte envie de contact… je suis plutôt solitaire, mais là… C'est presque incompréhensible. Hiiragi hante mes nuits, mais plus encore, il hante mon cerveau, tout le temps. Je me trouve étrange… Toute à l'heure, il ne m'aurait pas stoppé, pour sûr, je l'embrassais. Moi, qui disais ne pas pouvoir pifrer les pédés… Ouai, j'avais eut envie de sentir sa peau, de la toucher, la goûter…

J'avais eut envie…


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Réincarnations**

**4

* * *

**

-S'il te plait! Maman, laisse moi rentrer! Je vais faire camping devant chez toi si tu m'ouvres pas!

-Va t'en fils indigne!

-Nannnn, Hiiragi m'a mit dehors aussi, où je vais crécher!

-Tiens des affaires propres, tes cours et tu te débrouilles, je ne veux pas te voir avant mercredi!

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan...

J'ai entendu quelqu'un courir, je me suis retourné, et j'ai vu Hiiragi.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux!

-Pardon...

-Pfeuh

-Elle te chasse?

-Jusqu'à mercredi... elle aussi doit avoir ses ragnagnas!

-Ben, jusqu'à mercredi, tu peux rester chez moi!

-Ok...

Et rebelote, me revoilà chez lui. Dès la porte fermée, il s'assoit sur son lit et me regarde.

-Tu m'excuses?

-Ouai... ouai...

-Merci... Tachibana... une question?

-Ouai?

-Que penses-tu de moi? Ou plus exactement, que ressens-tu pour moi?... Je veux dire... Ce que t'as commencé à faire...

-Bah quoi, je t'ai embrassé c'est tout! C'est un crime?

-Nan... mais...

-Je sais pas... J'en sais fichtrement rien... Ecoute, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, moi je trouve ça cool! Je m'en fiche un peu en faite. Pas de tes sentiments, hein? Qu'en faite tu me dises que tu veux être mon ami, ou mon petit ami, ça change pas grand chose, t'as toujours été précieux pour moi! Toujours! Je me suis fait à ton amitié, et si tu veux m'en donner plus, moi, je ne suis pas contre! Il se passera jamais rien avec Sumire, jamais... Mais avec toi... c'est différent... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour, quoi que je ne pense pas que j'embrasserais n'importe quel mec, même si c'est mon ami!

Je m'avance vers lui et cette fois-ce je m'empare de ses lèvres, délicatement, puis de plus en plus avidement. Le bruit que font nos lèvres me rend complètement dingue, j'en veux toujours plus, je passe ma langue dans sa bouche, je le sens se raidir, et il me repousse.

-Mais qu'es-ce que tu fou?

-Je t'embrasse! T'aimes pas?

-C'est pas la question mais...

Pas envie de l'écouter, je l'attrape dans mes bras, le renverse sur le lit et continu le baiser, que l'on avait délaissé. Je lâche ses lèvres, et embrasse son torse, je remonte son T-shirt, et commence à déboutonner son pantalon, dans un geste brusque je le lui retire, et lui ôte son haut. Je le regarde, longuement, son visage, est aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Je continu de passer son corps en revue avec mes lèvres. Je m'arrête sur les morceaux de peau qui font naître en lui un léger frisson, et je commence à me déshabiller aussi ; je glisse sur lui, et remonte le drap sur nos corps... Hiiragi ne bouge plus, je sens sa respiration incontrôlée, me fouetter le cou. Je disparaîs sous le drap et passe ma main sur son sexe.

-Nan! Arrête! Arrêtez!

L'impassible Hiiragi panique. Je m'arrête, et le regarde.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as?

-Pas comme ça! Pas maintenant! Pardon mais... mais...

Des larmes inondent son visage... Je ne voulais pas le faire pleurer, mais il n'avait rien dit qui pouvait me laisser croire, qu'il ne le voulait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas de moi... Je ne comprends plus rien...

-Heu... Tu ne veux pas de moi?

-Si! Mais... pas encore je te demande pardon, mais pas encore.

Je lui souris et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Ça je peux?

-Hum

Ses lèvres s'entre ouvrent, je les prends, avidement, je cherche sa langue, il me laisse jouer avec, au bout d'un moment, il me rend mon baiser, je me sens flotter, je me sens si bien, j'ai toujours envie de plus, mais je me retiens. Mes hanches s'agitent toutes seules, et mon bas ventre frotte doucement sur le sien.

-Je peux pas m'en empêcher...

Je l'entends gémir, et ça me provoque un frisson au niveau des reins, j'accélère le mouvement de mes hanches, je sais que si je continu, je vais lui sauter dessus. Je me lève en vitesse, et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je vire mon caleçon et passe sous une douche froide. Je n'ose même plus retourner là-bas... Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer la nuit chez lui... Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Je sors de l'eau complètement transi, je me rhabilles prends mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie.

-Si je reste... enfin nan je ne peux pas rester, je vais t'en demander, plus, toujours, plus. Il est préférable que j'aille chez quelqu'un d'autre... Hiiragi, on se voit lundi au bahut.

-Tachibana!

-Hum?

-Pardon!

-C'est rien!

Je me retourne et lui sourit...

-À demain!

Finalement à force de volonté ma mère m'a laissé rentré, elle a vu dans mon regard que quelque chose clochait. Je lui ai raconté, tout raconté, cette envie farouche, cette envie, de... de... Sur le coup, oui, j'ai eut envie de le forcer, de le prendre, même s'il disait, non, même s'il m'avait supplié.

Elle m'a regardé... Et là, je n'ai vu ni incompréhension, ni colère, ni pleurs, elle m'a sourit, elle ma fait un gros câlin, et m'a dit :

-Tu as bien fait, il ne faut pas le brusquer, ça viendra. Et ça ne sera qu'au moment, où il sera prêt! Pas avant! Tu as bien grandit, moi qui espérais pour Sumire... Bien, tant pis, je me ferais une raison! Du moment que tu es heureux avec lui!

Je suis partit me coucher, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis de la nuit. Hiiragi m'apparaissait dans des positions bien peu recommandable!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Réincarnations**

**5**

**

* * *

**Je suis partit en cours, et au bout de la première heure, je me suis cassé sur le toit.

Visiblement il finissait sa nuit, je me suis glissé à ses cotés et ai caressé ses cheveux.

-Hum Tachibana?

-Nan sans blague! Qui veux tu que ça soit?

-Personne!

-En tout cas, pas cette Shizuka!

-Nan!

Il me sourit et je l'embrasse, il me repousse encore, et encore, jusqu'à rompre le baiser.

-Quoi?

-On est au Lycée!

-Et alors, tu vois quelqu'un?

-Non, mais...

-Arrête avec tes mais! Et puis si quelqu'un entre, il a qu'à aller au diable et crever!

-Tachibana...

-Et si, t'essayé mon prénom!

-Heu... Akane...

-Haï Hitonari?

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi.

-Si on se cassait?

-Hahaha ouai, pourquoi pas!

On a prit nos affaires, et on s'est cassé en secret, on n'ira pas à l'entraînement! On est partit directement chez lui, il a prit un air gêné avant de me faire entrer. Ne pas lui sauter dessus, je sais.

-Promis...

Il m'a fait un sourire.

On s'est affaler sur le lit, je lui ai ôté son T-shirt, et le mien, on s'est embrassé, longuement, et je me suis endormis sur son épaule...

TOC TOC TOC

-Hum... Hiiragi ?

Hiiragi dormait à point fermé, il était 20 heure, je me suis levé et étiré, j'ai ouvert la porte et...

-Tachibana qu'es-ce que tu fais là! Et l'entraînement, nom de Dieu!

-Chut!

-Quoi chut!

-Il dort encore!

-Hiiragi?

-Ouai...

-Et pourquoi il dormirait à cette heure?

-Heu voyons voir par ce qu'il est fatigué.

-Hum, Akane? T'es où?

Hiiragi s'est avancé vers Minefuji, qui tirait une tête de 39 pieds de long!

-Akane? Depuis quand, tu l'appelles par son petit nom?

-Heu...

-Hoooo! Mais, mais? Tu rougies? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tout les deux? Hein?

-Rien, je l'ai pas encore touché!

Le sourcil droit de Minefuji se releva...

-Akane!

-Quoi? Ça te pose un problème de sortir avec moi? Tu ne veux pas en parler? Tu ne veux pas le montrer? T'as Honte! Moi, je l'ai déjà dit à ma mère! Je lui ai tout dit! Qu'es-ce que j'en ai à foutre, que tout le monde soit au courant! Moi, je t'aime, j'en ai rien à foutre du reste!

Il a baissé les yeux...

-Comment elle l'a prit?

-Bien... Demain, je le dis à Sumire! Parce je ne lui ai jamais rien caché!

-Le preux chevalier, monte sur ses grands chevaux!

-Ça vous choque Minefuji? Ça vous choque, que je sorte avec Hitonari? Que je puisse l'aimer... vous arrivez à le comprendre?

-Oui... et puis, je savais bien que ça finirait comme ça... et ce, depuis longtemps! Montre tes belles fesses Tachibana, allez laisse moi les toucher, avant qu'elles ne soient propriété privée!

-Arrêtez! Mais arrêtez!

-Elles sont fermes et rondes! Comme je les aime! Bon je vous laisse, ha et puis tiens, ça c'est un cadeau de ma part! Je vous note absent jusqu'à mercredi! Jeudi on a du pain sur la planche alors venez! Bye, bye les jeunes!

Hiiragi est partit sous la douche sans rien dire. J'ai regardé le petit paquet cadeau qu'elle m'avait offert, un frisson m'a parcourut, mais je l'ai quand même ouvert. Je tenais dans les mains un petit pot...

-De la crème?

Hiiragi passa la tête derrière moi et regarda.

-C'est quoi?

-Je sais pas... Lu-bri-fiant... lubri... lu...lu... Nan mais elle se prend pour qui!

Hiiragi s'est mit à rougir, je crois que j'étais dans le même état... J'ai ouvert le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et y est déposé le cadeau de notre folle de coach.

Hiiragi retira sa serviette et me fit signe de venir, je ne me suis pas fait prier. J'ai essayé d'être doux au possible. Je l'ai caressé, embrassé, doucement, tout doucement, j'ai déposé des baiser, sur le bout de son gland, en essayant de faire, le moins possible d'erreur... Mais la grande question se posa à moi? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire?... Hitonari m'a regardé inquiet, je lui ai sourit.

-Je sais pas ce que je dois faire... c'est con comme truc mais... han et puis merde!

J'ai ouvert la bouche et l'ai complètement avalé. Ma langue s'est mise à le lécher tendrement, tout m'est venu d'un coup, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, et tellement, agréable. Hitonari, s'est mit a gémir, et à bouger en moi, tout allait plus vite, encore plus vite.

-Ayaku... Akane...

Je ne me suis pas fait prier, j'ai accéléré le mouvement, Hito, s'est cambré sous le plaisir.

-Yada! Arrête! Arrête! Arreeeeeeeetez!

Trop tard, Hito s'est répandu en moi, laissant une drôle de sensation, exploser en moi.

-Kitanaï!

Hiiragi m'a regardé, comme s'il était coupable d'un crime horrible, je l'ai regardé et ai sourit.

-Y'a pas mort d'homme et puis, où t'as vu que c'était sale? T'es pas un inconnu que je sache, t'es Hiiragi, c'est ton corps, je me fiche du reste. Et puis ça m'omnibulait, il fallait que je sache, j'avais envie de goûter chaque parcelle de ta peau… Hiiragi, ce n'est pas sale, crois-moi, c'était même très comment dire : jouissif.

Un petit rictus a du illuminer mes lèvres, car je l'ai vu prendre une expression toute à fait inconnue. Il a baissé les yeux, son regard vide, s'est posé sur son corps.

Je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres, si ça faisait ça à chaque fois, alors je voulais bien le faire tous les jours avec lui, rien qu'avec lui, et toujours avec lui.

Finalement on l'a annoncé à tout le monde. Sumire a piqué une crise, m'a giflé, et s'est mise à pleurer, Mika, a pouffé de rire et nous a fait un clin d'oeil, Harumoto et Kanemoto, nous ont regardé bizarrement, Shibuya et Yamazaki, nous ont félicité, à croire qu'eux aussi avaient deviné ce qui nous arriverait, tôt ou tard. Hiiragi a eut beaucoup de mal à le dire à ses parents, mais il l'a fait. Je l'ai présenté à ma mère, et elle l'a adoré, il m'a emmené chez lui, et j'ai passé le pire moment de ma vie... mais ce n'est pas grave... Je l'aime! On est jamais aller plus loin, Hiiragi se contracte violement dès que je le touche... Et il n'a jamais voulu me le faire non plus, alors j'attends, patiemment, qu'il m'envoie son accord. Pour l'instant, on est bien comme ça. On a fêté son anniversaire avec les potes, et Sumire a enfin fait sa réapparition... Je ne lui en veux pas, j'ai brisé ses sentiments, il lui a fallut du temps pour cicatriser, et revenir. On va bientôt perdre Kanemoto et Yamazaki. Ils vont aller en fac... ça fait mal de les perdre...


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Réincarnations**

**6

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui c'est la saint Valentin, et mon anniversaire, on n'a pas été en cours, on est restés chez lui, enfin chez nous... Je voulais rester seul avec lui...

-Ça devrait être férié!

-Hum!

-C'est le jour des amoureux. Un jour férié serait mieux pour les câlins sous la couette!

-Haha... Baka!

-On rempile pour Kouzu!

-Ouai!

-On ira dans la même fac!

-Ouai!

-On ira dans les mêmes équipes!

-J'espere bien!

-Et on crèvera ensemble!

-Quel programme!

-Hé hé, et aujourd'hui, vu que c'est mon anniversaire, et la fête des amoureux! Tu vas bien t'occuper de moi!

-Heu...

-J'ai envie de toi! Je me retiens depuis plus de 5 mois, mais là... là... je n'attendrais plus! À moins que tu es une bonne raison pour te refuser à moi!

-Heu... Tachibana...

-Allez laisse-toi faire! J'ai étudié le truc sous tous les angles, je sais comment il faut faire! Sinon je t'explique... Je me fiche pas mal de qui sera en haut ou en bas... C'est pas un problème, mais là j'ai vraiment envie de passer au stade suivant.

J'ai descendu le caleçon d'Hitonari, et ai commencé à le caresser, ma bouche a rejoint son cou... Rien n'était comme d'habitude, Hitonari, se secouait, ce n'étaient pas des frissons de plaisir, j'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Il retenait des sanglots, je l'ai lâché et me suis assit sur la table basse. Y'avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas! J'en étais persuadé!

-Qu'es-ce qu'y a?

-Rien!

-Si y'a quelque chose! Des fois quand je te touche tu sursautes, t'es distant la plus part du temps, et des fois carrément t'es plus là, alors, alors... qu'on... Et toi t'es pas là! Où t'es toutes ces fois! Qu'es-ce que tu me caches! Pourquoi tu as peur!

-Tachibana...

-Je vais pas te faire de mal! Je t'en ai jamais fait! Je ne vais pas te... te... te violer bon dieu!

Hiiragi a sursauté...

J'ai crié trop fort, je lui ai même hurlé dessus, mais le mot que je viens de prononcer, me hante,... violer, et si c'était...

-Hiiragi ne me dit pas que...

Il tourne la tête et m'empêche de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pardon... je... pardon Hito!

-Pas grave... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne ne le sait, de toute façon!

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit! Pourquoi me cacher ça... Je ne t'aurais pas forcé toutes ces fois... J'aurais attendu, encore plus... J'aurai pas fait d'erreur! Je ne voulais pas faire d'erreur avec toi! T'es mon premier, t'es ma première fois... je veux que tout soit...

Je me suis jeté dans ses bras, je l'ai caressé, je l'ai embrassé, et il s'est confié, il m'a tout dit, ce qui lui était arrivé il y a 3 ans, avec des copains un peu louche. Il m'a dit ce que ces mecs lui ont fait. Et j'ai compris, pourquoi Hiiragi était tel qu'il est aujourd'hui... Tout s'est éclairé... Et j'aurai voulu tuer ses types, en leur faisant le triple de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire à mon ange...

-Tu veux toujours de moi?

-Hein!

Abasourdis... Pourquoi n'aurais-je plus voulu de lui...

-Je suis plus vierge loin de là, j'ai été sali par ces types, je... je...

Mon sang a fait qu'un tour, j'ai levé la main et lui ai administré une claque.

-Ta gueule! Qu'es-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de dire! Hiiragi est Hiiragi, avec ses défauts, ses qualités, ses coups de gueules, ses démons, ses cicatrices! Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde! Je me fiche pas mal que tu sois sali! Parce qu'une fois que tu seras passé dans mes mains, tu ne le seras plus!

Son sourire est revenu.

C'est vrai je me fiche de ça... c'est du passé, et à force d'amour, il oubliera, je lui ferais oublier tout ça, je l'ai allongé, je lui ai demandé de se détendre, j'ai touché son corps, si doux, et si chaud, j'ai commencé un long va et vient sur son sexe, je ne ferais plus d'erreur. J'ai sortit le cadeau de Minefuji, et ai commencé à le préparer pour la suite, en douceur, en lui faisant le moins de mal possible. Doucement... et puis... je l'ai pénétré, il s'est raidi, je l'ai fait se détendre, j'ai fait glisser mes doigts, sur son sexe et l'ai embrassé dans le cou, j'ai continué ma progression en lui, et ai commencé à me mouvoir. J'ai suivis ses réactions, je n'ai pas cesser de surveiller ses yeux, il s'est enfin apaisé, et ses gémissements, se sont fait moins espacés. Il m'a sourit, j'ai été plus vite et encore plus vite, rien ne faisait plus plaisir, que de le sentir se donner totalement à moi. Il s'est délivré avant moi, et a continué de me sourire, les yeux embués de larmes de joies, quand je me suis libéré à mon tour, je me suis affalé sur son corps. J'ai inspiré le parfum de sa peau.

-Tachibana... merci...

-Akane, nom de Dieu!

-Pardon c'est l'habitude!

-Hééé, ça fait 5 mois maintenant!

-Je sais...

-Akane je t'aime!

-Moi aussi... mon ange, mon trésor, ma lumière... je t'aime.

Mon rêve s'est réalisé, j'ai bossé comme un fou pour décrocher mon diplôme, et aller dans la même fac que lui, ensemble on est entré dans une équipe nationale, ensemble on est partit en Amérique, et ensemble on est entré dans la même équipe professionnelle. Et un soir de novembre alors qu'on se rendait à une fête, notre voiture a fait une embardée et s'est écrasée dans un fossé à 10 mètres plus bas... On est mort sur le coup, ce n'est pas grave, on avait bien vécu...


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Réincarnations**

**7

* * *

**

Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui...

-Hey Kairi!

-Hum?

-Kairi! On a un nouveau dans l'équipe de basket!

-Ha ouai?

-Il est blond, c'est trop bizarre!

-Ha, encore un étranger! J'espere qu'il est bon!

-Tu parles, il déménage, regarde il est sur le terrain, t'as vu comment il bouge! On croirait que vous bougez pareille!

-C'est vrai, et puis c'est bizarre, il me rappelle quelqu'un…

La tête blonde s'est retourné et me regarde. On a 15 ans à nouveau et une nouvelle existence s'offre à nous, et tu es encore avec moi.

-Salut moi c'est Yuki! Et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser!

-Baka! Moi c'est Kairi, et je vais t'éclater Face de poulpe!

-Face de poulpe, c'est bizarre, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends ce genre d'insulte, pourtant... elle ne m'est pas étrangère!

-Bon allez, je vais te montrer comment on dunk crétin!

-Hey! Hey, les gars attendez moi!

-C'est qui lui? Il a une drôle de touche!

-Il est en 3ème, mais il joue pas mal! Il se la pète à la Elvis Presley!

-Faudra lui dire que le temps de la banane, c'est fini.

-Lui là-bas, avec ses lunettes, c'est notre Capitaine, il est en première. L'autre qui fait du thé, c'est le capitaine suppléant, il est en seconde, comme nous, l'autre au fond qui est sur le banc des remplaçants, c'est enfin, il sert a rien lui, on l'appelle capitaine, juste pour la forme, le vrai c'est le mec aux lunettes, et la nénette là, c'est notre coach!

-Je sens que je vais me plaire ici!

-Oh que ouai! On est les plusss fort!

-Hé hé...

-Yuki?

-Hum?

-On se quitte plus maintenant! On va former un duo qui va tout casser!

-Et on ira dans les sommets!

-Oh, que ouai!

-Hey, les garçons, venez ici, on va faire les présentations, et on va se faire un barbecue!

-YEAH! Y'a son chéri dans les parages pour qu'elle soit de si bonne humeur!

-On parle pas comme ça de son coach! Je vais t'apprendre le respect!

-Pardon pardon!

-Alors voici le petit nouveau Yuki... Yuki Sakuya!

-Bonjour tout le monde!

-Ho Ryo! Toi et ta banane, vous foutez le camp, vous n'êtes pas encore au lycée!

-Han mais, mais...

-J'ai dit non!

-Ha voilà son chéri, lui et le mec avec la guitare, sont dans un groupe de rock!

-Hé bé, ils en jettent!

-C'est clair!

-Bien la semaine prochaine, on se bat contre la redoutable équipe d'Hayamazaki!

-Hayama!

-Oulà c'est nos pires ennemis, avec l'école Tsurugisaki!

-Je sens qu'il va falloir se surpasser!

-Ouai!

-Ho faite, c'est quoi le nom de notre équipe!

-Les Crazy KOUZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-Hein?

-Hé hé, celles qui cri derrière moi c'est nos groupies! La petite aux cheveux courts, c'est une amie d'enfance et l'autre, c'est la petite amie de Ryo!

-Hé bien! On a un fan club!

-Et un bon manager, que je te présenterais demain! HA au faite Hito...

-Hum?

-Heu Yuki pardon!

-Ha ouai, enfin si tu veux m'appeler Hito... pourquoi pas, j'aime bien ce nom... Hitonari...

-Ouai moi aussi, je l'aime bien! Héhé... donc, tu restes avec nous, on en fait de la chaire à pâté!

-OK! On va éclater l'équipe de mon frère!

-Il est à Hayamasaki?

-Ouai! Mais je m'en fiche, pas de pitié ne? Akane?

-Nan, pas de pitié!

-C'est partit les enfants! On va se manger le barbecue!

-J'espere que ça en sera un vrai cette fois-ci...

Voilà l'histoire recommence, j'ai prit la main d'Hitonari, enfin Yuki, et lui ai sourit, il m'a rendu ce sourire, ce sourire, si illuminant, que tu m'as toujours offert! Je suis content d'être encore à Kouzu, je suis content que tout le monde soit là, et on croisera les autres, j'en suis sûr! Gaku, Thoru, Takaiwa, Naruse... etc. etc. à bientôt les mecs!

* * *

Yeap, pour l'instant c'est ma préférée, dites m'en du bien ou du mal quelques critiques ne font pas de mal !

Voilà j'ai rien a dire aujourd'hui donc à +

* * *

2004 


End file.
